


Facts and Faith: Together We're Stronger

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Luna bond a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts and Faith: Together We're Stronger

Hermione, years after Hogwarts, had been a stalwart of the Ministry of Magic's facts and figures division. She was, however, now alone. She and Ron had decided to go their own ways. She was alone, left to watch as her friends moved on. Harry had stayed with Ginny for years now and, even as Hermione left her children with Ron she knew that she would always be able to see them when she wanted. She was alone however which meant she needed to be cautious about what she did and about taking risks. As she walked alone, heading back home to her small house, the same house she had inherited from her parents, she had realised she was being followed. She had turned, glancing over her shoulder, watching and waiting. 

Luna had emerged a little shyly, smiling even as she waved slightly timidly. 

"Sorry, did I... scare you?"

"No..."

Hermione had smiled softly. 

"You just confused me."

Luna had smiled, moving to catch her up, focusing on catching up to Hermione. She had smiled as she felt Hermione fall into step beside her. She had been in love with Neville, of course she had, but when he had asked that they split, she had agreed. Where Hermione was all about facts and figures Luna was about Faith. She was working strongly in the 'Faith and trust' devision of the Ministry of Magic. They had many different people who believed in and had faith in all sorts of things. She was required to balance it all. She was, however, happy. She might have been living alone but she had her eye on someone. The same someone she was now heading toward home with. 

Hermione had paused, then spoken softly. 

"Come home with me?"

Luna had smiled as she looked sideways. 

"I thought you didn't want to move so fast?"

"Life's short."

Luna had smiled, slipping her hand into Hermione's own. 

"Okay."


End file.
